Recently, it is possible for users to enjoy games using mobile communication terminals with the help of the development of mobile communication terminal technology and content-related technology.
Generally, in the state in which a game which has been downloaded using a wireless Internet function and installed on a mobile communication terminal, a user moves game characters by manipulating key buttons that are placed on the front portion of the main body of the mobile communication terminal. As a result, the game is executed on the mobile communication terminal, that is, game images are displayed on a display unit and game sounds are output through a speaker.
However, in the prior art, users cannot be provided with sufficient circumstances to enjoy games due to system resource and user interface limitations.
That is, a plurality of games or a large-size game cannot be stored and cannot be executed in memory due to the limited resources of the mobile communication terminal, for example, low-capacity memory, three-dimensional game images cannot be processed due to a low-performance Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) controller, and high-quality game sounds cannot be displayed due to a low-performance audio codec.
Furthermore, high-quality game images cannot be displayed on the limited user interface of the mobile communication terminal, for example, a small-size LCD (the detailed display of characters is impossible), high-quality game sounds cannot be output using a low-power speaker, and game characters and events cannot be manipulated and selected in various ways due to small-size key buttons.
Meanwhile, since console game devices, such as Play Station (PS) developed by Sony Corp. of Japan and X-Box developed by Microsoft Corp. of the United States, are excessively large in size, the portability of the console game devices is poor, so that it is difficult for users to enjoy games while moving. The console game devices cannot support network games between a plurality of users because a wireless data communication function is not provided.
Particularly, in the case of network games played in teams, users can better enjoy the games if the users exchange voice communications with each other. However, since the above-mentioned console game devices do not provide voice communication, they cannot meet users' desires for games.